Rachiedian
|status = Active |years = 2012-2018 |YTusername = rachiedan |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = |mylist1 = |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = |otheractivity = |country = |age = 21}} |pbLu7ufWNL4}} Rachiedian is a 21 year old YouTube singer, whose range extends to a high sorprano. Her voice tends to be very emotional when she sings, changing her tone and sound when it comes to different characters she portrays. Being known as the "Evillious dubber" , Rachiedian tends to focus her time on songs created by producer . Her very first VOCALOID song was "Venomania Kou no Kyouki", and since hearing it she has had a passion for the sin and evil arcs of AkunoP's song series. She also enjoys covering tragic and horroresque songs, such as "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night". Rachiedian started her YouTube channel on September 17, 2011, but only began dubbing VOCALOID songs in 2012. She is still singing and uploading videos now, and has uploaded over 64 solo English dubs of various VOCALOID songs and over 15 English duets. Whilst Rachiedian does feel uncomfortable participating in choruses, she has a number of ongoing collabs and duets. It is known that she is working on an English dub of "World End Dancehall" with Razzy, an English dub of "Capriccio Farce 8" with Heston00 and an English dub of "Okochama Sensou" with Suivscan. She likes to support and encourage new singers on her channel through comments and videos. Having received an English and creative writing major at a 2:1 level , Rachiedian enjoys continuing her creative writing skills through her own Translyrics. This can be seen in her covers of "Ever Lasting Night", "Aku no Musume", "Regret Message covers" and many more. Her most popular song, "Akutoku no Judgement", currently has around 15K views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs Discography Gallery Trivia * Her favorite color is yellow. * She has a slight obsession with penguins, and even has a stuffed pengun in her room called Mr BeakerBracker.. * Rachiedan wishes to become a lecturer, as well as a children's book author, achieving this dream by continuing on her education next year at a master's level.. * She has a white, grey and brown hamster called Gatsby, who enjoys nibbling toes. * The hat, she often wears in her videos, belongs to her recently passed Grandfather. * Rachiedian is a very emotional character, very upbeat and relatively easy to get along with - only sometimes being a little too hyperactive. * She always gets nervous about duets and group singing activity. * She enjoys roleplaying on deviantART and is always willing to find new roleplay partners in the groups she joins. * In her early YouTube days she worked with Songwriter Anthony Howie. * She used to play piano.Her answer on Ask.fm * She cosplays and owns multiple wigs.Her answer on Ask.fm External Links * deviantART * Ask.fm * Youtaite.jimdo